


Me in You

by beezee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Teenlock, Unilock, rugby!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beezee/pseuds/beezee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met at a tiny bookshop. John was looking for a book recommended from one of his teachers at Uni. Sherlock was skiving, bored with his sixth form classes. And that day was the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me in You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one-shot that I wrote the beginning ten months ago and needed to finish.  
> The title comes from "Me in You" from Kings of Convenience.  
> Thank you!

They met at a tiny bookshop. John was looking for a book recommended from one of his teachers at Uni. Sherlock was skiving, bored with his sixth form classes.

“You could use you money for better things than this.” Sherlock sneaked behind John, looking over his shoulder at the cover. The bookshop didn’t help his boredom, so he decided to annoy someone.

John turned around and had to look up. “Did you read this? You look like fifteen.” He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. The taller boy had a baby face with his clear eyes and mop of dark hair.

“I’m seventeen, and unfortunately I read it.” He scanned the shelves and picked another book. “This one will give you a better understanding of human circulation and blood. Your teacher is a fool for sticking with old works.”

John got the book offered to him and blinked slowly. “How do you knew it was my teacher’s recommendation? I could want to buy it for a bloody hundred reasons.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Your age and bag indicated Uni, King’s since it’s closer. You walked straight to the medical section, so you came here looking for something. The name of the book is written at the top of a page in your class notebook. A friend could have told you about it, but you would borrow or get at the library. Only a trusted teacher’s recommendation would make you spend your money. Your clothes make it obvious that you are careful with your expenses, so, as I told you, you could use your money for better things.”

“That- That was amazing.”

And that day was the beginning.

After that, they met at a coffee shop some days a week. At the furthest table from the entrance, they talked and laughed and joked with each other while they should be studying. John loved to hear Sherlock’s deductions, so he would try to see all he could from every person at the place and Sherlock corrected him.

Sherlock's clear eyes could read anyone, but John’s lips on his, couple months since they first met, surprised him. They were almost alone at the coffee shop, only some people at distant tables, and Sherlock made John laugh. It was just a second between the laughter and the kiss, John’s fingers finding their way into that unruly black hair. Sherlock startled, but that was John, and John was warm, sweet, strong and stubborn, and Sherlock kissed back without hesitation.

They kissed a lot on the following weeks. The every other day meetings became every day meetings, Sherlock even watching John’s rugby matches (with a book forgotten in his bag). John’s mates joked about them, but they could see happiness in that weird couple. Sherlock looked completely out of place with his posh clothes and perfect speech, but when they began to talk as if they read each other’s minds, John’s mates accepted that they were made to be together.

On Sherlock’s eighteenth birthday, they ran away to the cottage owned by the Holmes family in the countryside. They had a fireplace, wine and a banoffee pie as a birthday cake. Sherlock laid his head in John’s lap, his cheek flushed and fingers sticky sweet. He licked a finger, looking thoughtful.

“What’s in that big head of yours?” John asked, curling Sherlock’s hair in his unoccupied fingers – his other hand held the wine bottle.

“We’re too young to be this happy.” Sherlock said in a soft voice, his eyes lost in some point of the ceiling. “The probability…”

John took a breath and put the bottle in the side table.

“Sherlock, look at me.” The bright eyes looked up and John caressed the boyish face. “Yes, we are young, and happy, and in love. And I don’t know if we’ll stay like that for a long time, but I’ll try my best. As long as we’re happy, ok?”

“We won’t stay young, John, don’t be daft.” Sherlock rolled his eyes. And John just smiled. He recognized Sherlock’s weird responses when he didn’t know what to say.

John bent down and kissed Sherlock’s sweet lips.

In the future there could be fights, mysteries, shouts and make up sex. Could be amazing and intense and they would be together until old age. And they could break up, just nodding politely if they ever crossed paths. At that exactly moment they had all the possibilities ahead of them.

So John kissed and touched and loved Sherlock and that was enough.


End file.
